La voix des étoiles
by MiracleTrain
Summary: Retour dans le passé. Quand la Reine Sérénité part à la rencontre d'un futur incertain de sa fille, tout se dévoile.  Une idée de fic qui me trottait par la tête.


C'est une idée de fic qui me trottait dans la tête que j'ai réussit à écrire en moins d'une heure. J'ai toujours été intrigué par Sailor Cosmos, parce qu'elle est trop classe quoi. 'Fin bref, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira. (:

**CRÉDITS : **Tous les personnages de ce one-shot appartienne à la merveilleuse et géniale Naoko Takeuchi.

**RATING :** K. Pour une fois qu'il n'y a pas d'allusions au sexe dans une de mes fics... HALLELUJAAAAAAH ! xD

* * *

**La voix des étoiles.**

_« Toi qui dors au plus profond de la lumière. Viens, viens ! Ne faisons qu'un avec Mère Univers ! »_

La Reine Sérénité se réveilla en sursautant sous les petits coups que recevait son avant-bras.

« Mamaaaan, réveille-toi ! » Criait presque une adorable petite voix d'enfant.

Un peu surprise, elle prit quelques secondes pour visualiser l'individu qui l'avait réveillée. C'était sa petite fille.

« Sérénité ? Que t'arrive-t-il ma chérie ? » Réussit-elle à dire, mal réveillée, alors que sa petite Sérénité sauta sur son lit et se blottit contre sa mère.

« J'ai encore fait un cauchemar… » Marmonna-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

« Encore ? » Murmura la mère pour elle-même.

Elle hocha tristement la tête.

« Cette fois-ci, je voyais une Sailor, comme Vénus, Mercure, Mars et Jupiter ! Sauf qu'elle regardait tristement le Millénium d'Argent en flamme. » Ajouta la petite Sérénité. « Mais il va pas disparaître le Palais, hein Maman ! » Demanda-t-elle, avec une sorte d'espoir.

« Non. » Promit la Reine, avec une certaine tristesse. « Mais… Comment était cette Sailor ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement à son enfant.

« Mh… Elle avait une longue cape ! Elle avait les cheveux argentés et les yeux bleus et, elle avait une grande étoile sur le front. » S'exclama presque la petite.

Les paroles de la fillette laissèrent la Reine songeuse. Quand elle concentra son attention sur la fille, elle s'était déjà endormie dans ses bras. Elle sourit de tendresse et replongea également dans le sommeil. Au loin, une étoile les observait. Elle avait suivi leur conversation, entre la fille et son autre elle. Elle disparut subitement.

_*Un dieu qu'un humain peut voir n'est pas un dieu. Quoique..*_

La Reine Sérénité courrait. Au loin, sa petite fille s'amusait avec ses protectrices, elle était en sécurité. Il fallait qu'elle le sache. Avant qu'elle ne s'échappe définitivement. Elle ralentit le pas quand elle vit la silhouette de cette Sailor. Celle-ci avant sentit la présence de la puissante Reine de la Lune mais ne fit rien d'autre que d'observer du coin de l'œil la petite princesse.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? » Demanda presque froidement la Reine.

La jeune Sailor se retourna, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres avant de fixer la Reine avec émotion. N'obtenant pas de réponse, la voluptueuse Reine s'approcha de la mystérieuse Sailor, remarquant au passage une étoile étincelante sur son front et cette longue cape qui dansait avec le vent, dont avait tant parlé sa fille adorée.

« Cela faisait longtemps que je souhaitais vous rencontrez, Reine Sérénité. » Annonça la voix étonnamment douce de la mystérieuse inconnue.

« Vraiment. »

La vénérable Reine de la Lune nota pour elle-même, son étrange ressemblance avec elle-même.

« Et puis qui êtes-vous, pour avoir réussit à rentrer dans mon Palais ? »

« Je suis le futur… » Murmura-t-elle avant de commencer à chanter.

Le chant était divin, au point même que la princesse délaissa ses compagnes pour aller rejoindre sa mère et répondre à cet appel. Quand elle arriva au même niveau que sa mère, elle regarda la jeune fille qui chantait.

« C'est elle qui était dans mon rêve Maman ! » S'exclama la Princesse.

Sa mère ne réagit pas, l'ayant également devinée. Mais pourquoi elle ? Elle disait qu'elle était le futur… Viendrait-elle du futur ? A la fin de la chanson, la Princesse s'approcha de la jeune Sailor avec entrain. La sailor caressa les longs cheveux blonds de la princesse, avec un léger sourire et la prise dans ses bras sous le regard surpris de la Reine, geste qui la bouleversa subitement, comme proie à une révélation.

« Vous êtes Sérénité, c'est ça ? » Murmura-t-elle tandis qu'elle demanda à sa fille de rejoindre ses protectrices.

Elle hocha la tête puis inspira profondément avant de sourire sincèrement.

« Oui, gardienne du Chaudron Galactique. »

« Gardienne ? » Répéta-t-elle, perplexe.

« A votre mort, vous vous réincarnerez et vous deviendrez la gardienne de cet astre. »

Ses paroles laissèrent la Reine pensive.

« Mais qui es-tu donc, si tu es ma fille ? »

« J'étais la Princesse Sérénité, j'étais Sailor Moon, j'étais Super Sailor Moon, j'étais Eternelle Sailor Moon, j'étais la Néo-Reine Sérénité.. »

Sans s'en rendre compte, les yeux de la Reine furent illuminés d'une certaine fierté. Sa fille chérie avait tant évoluée… La preuve était devant ses yeux. Cependant, quelque chose la troubla. Le 'étais' était aussi pour la dernière étape. Cela voulait dire que ce n'était pas fini. Cependant, la jeune Sailor continua de parler.

« Dans mon époque, ma fille est la nouvelle Reine de Cristal Tokyo, et la dirige, avec la lune, avec son époux Hélios. Mon époux est resté près d'eux alors que j'ai du partir. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda la Reine, surprise et intrigué par sa descendance.

« Parce que Chaos avait réapparu. Peut être parce que c'était ma destinée… Avant que Chaos ne réapparaisse, j'étais encore Reine, et le couronnement de ma fille a eu lieu la veille de mon départ. Cette âme qui m'habite… Celle de Sérénité… Elle est spéciale, puisqu'à partir de nos 21 ans nous ne vieillirons plus et… nous ne pourrons plus mourir. » Répondit-elle en tremblant. « Et puis parfois, j'ai l'impression de ressentir ce que sent l'Univers, j'ai l'impression de faire qu'un avec lui quand j'utilise le cristal d'argent. »

Les sourcils de la Reine s'arquèrent. Devant elle apparaissait un sceptre où était posée une étoile. Un ange ? Non… Elle regarda la Reine droit dans les yeux. Avec une certaine mélancolie, elle se présenta enfin.

« Je suis Sailor Cosmos. »

Ce fût un choc pour la Reine. Elle pensait pourtant que ce n'était qu'une légende… Parce que oui, cette sailor était légendaire. Alors le cristal d'argent serait le Star Seed le plus puissant qui soit... Sa fille serait-elle aussi pure que ça. Et elle avait accepté son destin ! Celui de protéger l'Univers tout en entier au lieu du Système Solaire. Sa fille était alors promise à un si grand destin… Pourtant elle semblait si triste… Pourquoi ?

« Je suis venue ici pour me remémorer de certains souvenirs… Car demain, je devrais encore me battre contre Chaos. » Répondit-elle à cette question silencieuse.

C'était vrai. Aucun monde n'existait sans le Mal, il était indispensable à l'équilibre du monde. De ce fait, ce n'était pas étonnant. Elle se surprit à l'encourager.

« Ne perd pas espoir. Pense à tous ceux que tu aimes, tu veux les protéger n'est ce pas. Et puis, tu es la guerrière Sailor la plus puissante qui soit, tu vaincras. » Murmura tendrement la Reine à sa fille, devenue grande. « Sérénité, ma fille adorée. »

« Mère… » Dit-elle avec émotion.

La fille du futur se blottit dans les bras de sa mère.

« Je suis fière de toi. » Ajouta la mère, avec amour.

Elle ne vit pas sa fille pleurait silencieusement. Quand elle se sépara d'elle, elle réussit à dire un :

« Je me battrai pour l'Univers. Je me battrai pour les gens que j'aime. Je me battrai pour toi. Toi qui as illuminée ma naissance. Parce que je suis la seule à pouvoir le faire. » Déclara-t-elle, fière et heureuse.

Elle s'éloigna un peu de sa mère et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son « elle-même ».

« Merci beaucoup, mère. » Dit-elle avec un sourire serein avant de s'effacer avec le vent.

*Bonne chance, ma fille.*

Au loin, d'une époque éloignée se fêtait l'anniversaire de la Reine Lady Sérénité en compagnie de toutes les anciennes compagnes de sa mère. Des éclats de rire se firent entendre. La Reine de Cristal Tokyo était imposante, sereine et possédée la beauté d'une déesse, comme sa mère.

« Sérénité, ma fille chérie. » Murmurait une silhouette.

Tous se retournèrent, surpris et virent une apparition. Près d'une colonne de pierre, une cape s'élevait dans la pénombre, une étoile brillait sur son front et son sceptre semblait rayonner face à la lune.

« Joyeux anniversaire. Soyez tous heureux ! » S'exclama la voix qui était celle de l'ancienne Reine de Cristal Tokyo.

Cette beauté enchanteresse éblouissait le monde. Elle sourit tout en s'avançant dans la foule qui semblait voir un fantôme et posa un baiser sur le front de sa fille avant de s'approcher d'un portrait qui la représentait avec son premier amour.

« Mère ! » Murmura la petite Princesse devenue Reine.

« Demain… Une nouvelle bataille aura lieu avec moi et Chaos. »

Un murmure. Puis elle disparut sous les larmes et cris de joie. Il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

Dans le ciel, sur la Terre-Mère des étoiles, Cosmos chantait.

« Mon âme. Mon âme. Réveille-toi, illumine-toi, effleure-moi, embrasse-moi. Battons nous de toutes nos forces, car… »

Nous sommes des Sailors.

* * *

J'ai toujours aimé les fins qui ne sont pas des fins. Après tout, c'est un one-shot et Cosmos incarne LE mystère par excellence, non ? :p J'espère que cette fic vous a plu... Reviews ? *_* Parce que sa fait toujours plaisir, non ? (:


End file.
